Many devices and computers use a windows based graphical user interface (GUI) to receive input and provide output to a user. For example, different functions, notifications, messages, and the like may be presented to the user in one or more different windows in a display.
Some devices may have a rather small display. As a result, when many windows are open in the GUI, the ability to control a particular window may become increasingly difficult. For example, an attempt to execute a command or control of a particular window may end up selecting and operating on a different window than the user intended. This may lead to a frustrating experience for the user.